Forum:The future of this wiki
So... does it have one? This really comes down to whether there are still people here who want to use this wiki for humour about Fallout. That means /not/ using it for shock images, admin abuse games, attacks on other users, or other general silliness. I'd love for this wiki to get back on track, but don't know if there is anyone here willing to make that happen. What do you think? -- sannse (talk) 19:26, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :In order to allow people to discuss this, I'm going to remove a pile of blocks. Obviously they will go back if there are any problems! If you want content removed, and you are the only editor on it (or very much the primary editor) then please let me know and I will delete. I hope that we can give this wiki another chance though. Thanks -- sannse (talk) 01:19, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Comments Ah, much better! I'll explain this a bit more. The entire story was made by myself and User:Fat Man Spoon on the Fallout wiki, The Vault. You can see the entire original story on Fat Man Spoon's user page. Werewolfhell entered the picture when we decided we needed an antagonist. He had previously fought a flame war with Fat Man Spoon, and was generally regarded as a poor contributer, having posted (and continues to post, if some of the technical information provided by Porter21 is accurate) several lies. All was well and good, and the story was completed and fine tuned in just a few days. However, Werewolfhell wanted to create more, and we hesitantly agreed. He created both this wiki, and a clone of the wiki that I also suggest be taken down, http://fallouteleventy.wikia.com/ and set about transfering the various things we had cluttered on the page to seperate articles. Actions following that are too controversial to relay without bias, so I'll leave you to sort through the history and decide for yourself. Which leaves us where we are now. It is my opinion, and the opinion of most of the community, that the place be shut down, simply because of disdain towards Werewolfhell and his many sockpuppets. (Chaoswolf75, Mass Effect Fan, Burgerman, Maccy man, Blackhole Dawn, and The Metal Snake. There might be more, but I can't be bothered.) Neither Fat Man Spoon or myself wish to have our content displayed anywhere other than on Fat Man Spoon's user page at The Vault, especially not affiliated with this site in any way, and I'm very sure that the others (Pararaptor, Xandus the Legend, Butcher Pete, SixDog, OutcastBOS, JimmyBassatti, Bayonetta, and Acdczombie) would agree. Thank you for your time. Nitpicker of the Wastes 02:57, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :Anything I could have said has already been covered by my colleague here. Spoon Leave me a freakin' message 20:44, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ---- While i have no intetion of getting the wikiaclosed ,i will gladly remove all the pages relating to the original story and replace them with a link to Fat Man Spoon's user page on the Vault.That way,your original content still remains,is not displayed here,and i can work on what this swikia really is about:The ELeventy Mod,not story.That way,we all get off happy.Oh and Sannse,currently the only Primary Editors were me and SixDog.If this works out,feel free to get rid of the other eleventy wikia. Also,Disregard Nitpickers SockPuppet theory,the Sockpuppets themself were made entirely by My Brother,i had no part in it. HOLD! RELEASETIME! 09:27, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :THIS! This is why we do not want any part of this place! He continues to blame his mistakes on his "brother", while has shown no proof in said brother existing, or any inkling of changing his rude, abrasive behavior! Even if the wiki were to continue, we could not have such a person running the show! Nitty 20:52, September 22, 2009 (UTC) If my say matters, I say we just close this, it's turn into the wikia equivalent of /b/, so this might as well be closed... JimmyBassatti 10:29, September 22, 2009 (UTC) this wiki needs to be shutdown.... user:havoc131 This wiki has gone to hell. I think we should just abandon Eleventy. --Xandus the Legend 20:49, September 22, 2009 (UTC) I concur. 23:47, September 22, 2009 (UTC) In any situation, I look out for the interests of those in creative control, just as I hope my peers would do the same. In this case, Nitty and Spoon are said creators. Therefore, I believe the wiki should be dismantled and its ideas should be the sole property of Nitty and Spoon, as well as those they give permission to use and/or manipulate the story. On the bright side, with the story being restricted to its original form on the few pages in the Vault, the content is easy to locate, manage, monitor, and most importantly, is concise and not polluted with laughable or unfavorable quests, weapons, characters, etc. It's been fun, weird, and slightly enlightening, and I hope the ending of Fallout Eleventy is just the beginning of something better. Butcher Pete 20:13, September 23, 2009 (UTC) I belive that we should all somehow agree to all work tohether just till we are finished.Fuck that,11TY forever!. :But how could this ever end while we continue to be targets of Werewolf's abusive ways? While none of us can agree on anything? That, and the story has an official end. Nitty 20:31, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::If you stay out of my way,then perhaps you can avoid a whole-ton of problems. [[User:Werewolfhell|'The Daddy']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 21:03, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :::Stay out of your way, on a wiki created by other people? :::I rest my case. The removal of this wiki is the best available option. Nitty 00:04, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::No,not everybody.You,just you. [[User:Werewolfhell|'The Daddy']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 11:35, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :::Let's try the removal of Werewolfhell first. He has been banned. -- sannse (talk) 19:41, September 24, 2009 (UTC) OK, and so the next stage... let's try giving admin rights back to the two originators of this wiki. For now, I'm not going to give them bureaucrat rights (the ability to add other admins). This is basically so that they don't feel obliged to add anyone else as admin - I'd rather the wiki get stable before they have to consider that. Guys, if you have any worries at all about sockpuppeting or disruption, then let me know. I'm happy to use staff tools to check on a user any time. I'm also available for any other concerns you have and help you need. You can use my talk page, or use and include that the mail is for me. -- sannse (talk) 03:04, September 27, 2009 (UTC)